


Yule Ball

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Flint: a series of works [8]
Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Ball

Flint giggled quietly at something one of his friends said, adjusting the black and yellow striped scarf that rested around his neck. They'd just finished charms, which Flint was excelling in, making him wish that he didn't have potions the next day. He waved, splitting away from his group of friends as he headed for the common room, just wanting to collapse in one of the large, plush arm chairs and watch the various plants dance happily in the warmth. Looking around, he noticed various groups talking, boys nervously approaching groups of girls before almost running away completely. The Yule ball had the who dynamics of the school in uproar as different houses and years did their best to try and find dates. Flints hair changed colour from a bright blonde to a soft brown as he got inside and out of the cold, feeling much warmer with all the candles lighting the dark corridors, the crowds of students thinning out by the time he got to the other side of the school.

Thad sat at the Ravenclaw table, banging his head against the large tome that he'd gotten out of the library earlier that day for his extra credit assignment for Potions, due to the fact he'd missed the last two lessons because of 'training' for the second task. Last month he'd had to navigate his way through the forbidden forest and capture two Hickey-punks and a Red Kapp before battling a Blast Ended Skrewt. And that had left him severely drained and having to spend several days in the infirmary under the strict instructions of Madame Pomfery. And on top of that, now he had to find a date for the upcoming Yule ball. Sometimes his life sucked a little bit. 

Flint had just made it into the warm Hufflepuff common room, changing quickly into his own clothes, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black hoodie before putting his scarf back on. He jumped as the door to his room flew open, turning to see his best friend grinning at him. "Come on, we'll be late and I need help picking a date" He said with smile, already pulling Flint through the door. "Is this really necessary?" Flint asked the Slytherin boy as he pulled him back through the tunnels and out of the common room, passing a confused and scared second year. "And you dont need to scare them into letting you in" Flint grumbled as they walked back, Luke tugging him along as the smell from the kitchens invaded the corridor. ""You need to eat and I need help, it's a win win situation" Luke grinned making their way up a staircase before turning into the great hall, Luke pushing Flint onto the table but keeping him as close as a Hufflepuff could actually be to the Slytherin table. "Not necessary" Flint pouted as he was forced into a seat at the end of the still mostly empty table.

Thad looked up from his book as the hall started to fill with several sets of students making their way from various locations in the castle. Thad laughed to himself as a few girls approached some of the other sixth years at his table in hope of getting a date, but to no avail. He himself had been prepositioned from a few girls, and he had to politely decline. "Not on your team, ladies." Thad said, as a group of girls sidled up to him. "Haven't been in quite some time." Thad smiled politely, as he caught sight of a familiar Hufflepuff walking into the hall, accompanied by a severe looking Slytherin. "You going to ask him out yet or what?" Wes teased as he followed Thad's gaze over to the entrance to the hall. "Fuck off Wes." Thad grumbled as the Gryffindor plonked himself beside him. "I'm getting to it."

Flint turned in his seat as Luke mirrored him, the two looking around the hall. "I can only see two people that are really your type" Flint answered, pointing down the hufflepuff table to a dark haired girl laughing with her friends then to a short dark haired boy in their year, blue eyes and dark hair. "Nate?" Luke asked curiously, looking over at the boy who had his head buried in a book. "Nate" Flint nodded. "He's perfect for you so dont even try denying it" He smiled, nudging Luke in the direction. "Go get him....But be nice" He grinned, watching as Luke sat opposite the boy who looked up in surprise, a blush appearing. Flint giggled turning back around and coming face to face with a tall blonde boy. "Whoa...Hi" Flint blinked, shifting in his seat as his hair flickered various colours. He shook his head as the blonde started waffling on about the yule ball. "No thanks, you're not really my type" He smiled as the Gryffindor left quickly. He'd been asked by several people, all from a range of houses but Flint had turned them all down, he'd know who he'd go with when he met them...if he met them. Which, Flint seemed to be both a up side and down side to being such a romantic.

Thad watched the younger Hufflepuff carefully, ad his eyes scanned the great hall., hoping that the younger boy would notice him.

Thad smiled softly as Flint's eyes caught his across the tables, before blushing and looking down at his large book, trying to pluck up the courage to ask him out. "Will you stop eating all my food." Thad huffed as he elbowed another Gryffindor who came to join him at his table. "Can't help it." David replied as he reached over Thad to grab a chicken thigh. "All the food goes to waste on Ravenclaw as you're all too busy reading to eat." Thad huffed as he closed his heavy book shut. "Just because we know how to correctly use a warming charm, doesn't mean that you two can come and eat me out of house and home, which is what you two do every night when you can intimidate first years into answering the riddle of our common room. "

Flint blushed, ducking as the Ravenclaw boys eyes met his own. He turned quickly as Luke walked back with a smug look. "That's me sorted, now you" Luke grinned. Flint rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the boys Luke picked out which seemed to have some interest in him. "Just give up" Flint murmured, sitting on the end of the Slytherin table and playing with the ends of his scarf. "You cant go alone" Luke grumbled. "Just go with one of the Slytherin boys, they're more than happy to" the other boy started, babbling on about several boys in the year above them, Flints mind plagued with the brief moment of when his eyes met the Hogwarts champion. "...Or if theyre no good, what about the guys from Durmstrang? Some of them are your type, the strong, brave forgein looking ones.....Most of them" Luke corrected as a group tumbled in, one or two looking in their direction.

Thad frowned as he watched the smug Slytherin walk back over to where the interesting Hufflepuff was sitting. He had heard that his name was Flint Wilson, and that he was a half-blood, and a metamorphagus, which fascinated Thad no end. That was it, he was going to ask the younger Hufflepuff to be his date to the Yule Ball, it was tradition that champion's danced with members of the opposite sex, but Thad hoped that Flint wouldn't turn him down because of it. "Thaddy is in love with a Hufflepuff." The Gryffindors beside him sang, as they both stuffed their faces. "Just because I'm the civilised one out of our trio, doesn't mean you both have to show that even in Sixth Year, boys still can behave like pigs." he huffed indigently as he picked up his heavy book. "I'm going to the library. When you've both finished, you can join me."

Flint bit into an apple as Luke spoke with several Slytherins at once, leaving Flint to talk to a couple of Durmstang boys with short spiked hair and broad shoulders. One asked Flint to the ball through a heavy accent and Flint blushed in reply. It was two days away, this looked like his final chance. "Maybe" Flint answered hesitantly before standing. "I'll see you later Luke...I have potions to work on" He stated before rushing off in a flurry out of the big doors and down the corridor.

Thad started as he felt someone knock into him, his book flying out of his hand and landing very solidly onto his foot. "Ow!" he cursed, hopping on one leg. "Fuck, Ah.... Bollocks.... Shit...." he continued until he saw the startled blue eyes of the Hufflepuff he'd been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. "Flint!" he exclaimed, as he watched the younger boy pale, at being addressed directly.  
Flint looked up, having been knocked back from the force. "I...um...I'm sorry" He mumbled, adjusting his scarf and hair which he tended to do as a nervous habit. "I'll be more careful in future" He whispered, picking up the book with all of his strength and passing it back to the older boy before moving away again.

Thad felt a loss as the younger boy walked ahead of him. "Flint, wait up." he called after him, catching up with the younger boy. "Can I ask you something?"

Flint nodded, blinking in surprise. He planned to get out of there as quick as possible, not get in Thad’s way but apparently that plan wasn't going to work. "Sure"

Thad smiled softly at the younger boy. "I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me? I mean if you're not already going with someone." he added softly, "I know a guy like you has probably got a load of people to chose from, but I thought I'd ask."

Flint blushed heavily, shaking his head. "I'd love to....but aren't you supposed to go with a girl?" He asked quietly, playing with the end of his scarf

Thad smiled softly at Flint's response, throwing his arms around the younger boy. "Great!" Thad grinned, "And I checked, It says that Champions are allowed to take whom they please, as it is their choice. And I choose you."

Flint 's cheeks tinted red as Thads arms wrapped around him. "Thats um...cool" He murmured, his hair turning a bubblegum pink.

Thad pulled away as he noticed Flint tense. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" Thad asked, "I mean, going at the date of a champion..."

Flint nodded. "Yeah...It'll be fun" He whispered softly, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks matched his hair.

Thad smiled as he kissed Flint's cheek softly. "I'm glad I found the right person to go with." Thad sighed softly, "I was worrying I'd have to go stag, or worse take Wes or David."

Flint laughed quietly. "Me too...Though, going stag as a champion is probably worse than going stag as a normal person"

Thad shrugged his robe falling from his shoulders. "There was always Katherine, she's like my sister, but not."

Flint 's hair changed back to his natural brown shade. "Why ask me and not her then?" He asked softly.

Thad rolled his eyes at the obvious question. "I'm gay." He said softly, "I wanted to take someone who I could kiss under the mistletoe. You're hot. And you're cute. And I noticed you looking over at me in the Great Hall. I also want to know you better."

Flint blushed again at the compliments, but mostly at the kiss under the mistletoe comment. "I felt eyes on me so I looked around" He murmured. "Besides, I'm not hot...just incredibly awkward"  
Thad smiled, shaking his head. "You're hot, and gorgeous."

Flint smiled softy as the compliment. "Thanks"

Thad grinned as Flint smiled. "You have a really pretty smile." he said. "I really like it."

Flint blinked as he blushed again. "Thad" He wined out. "Is that really necessary?"

Thad chuckled softly, shrugging his shoulders. "Does it have to be necessary for me to enjoy it?" Thad asked. "Come with me to the library, I want to chat to you."

Flint nodded curiously. "Sure" He answered as Thad grinned, grabbing his hand and tugging him off down the lit corridor.

Thad followed Flint, clutching the large book to his chest. "This way we can be alone for a while, there's a Ravenclaw corner that nobody goes in. We can talk there."

Flint nodded sheepishly, watching Thad as the older boy lead him to the library, his hand warm against Flints. "I can’t remember the last time I went in here" Flint admitted bashfully as they stepped through the doors.

Thad tisked under his breath as he pulled Flint into the back of the library. "Naughty little Hufflepuff." Thad teased, as they moved between the large book cases. "I love it here."

Flint giggled silently, a blush on his cheeks. "I borrow the books from people in the common room before they bring them back" He answered as Thad led them to the back. "I love the smell of old parchment...which was my only reason for being here"

Thad pouted as he selected a table. "What about now?" he asked. "Is that the only reason   
you're here with me the smell?"

Flint shook his head quickly. "Past tense...and you wanted to talk to me" He pointed out.

Thad smiled as he sat down. "Good, cos if we're going to the ball together, I want to know you better."

Flint smiled softly, sitting opposite the older boy. "What did you want to know...that you dont already know?" He asked

Thad hummed softly. "Tell me anything." he said, "I want to know everything you want to tell me."

Flint blushed lightly, nodding. "Well, you know I'm a half blood. I'm a metamorphmagus...Luke Buchanan is my best friend, he's the one who kind of drags me everywhere." He giggled quietly. "My favourite subjects are Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology...I can't really think of anything else to say" Flint added quietly.

Thad grinned as Flint spoke the lyrical tone of Flint's voice making him smile more. "The severe looking slytherin." Thad nodded. "What do you want to know about me?"

Flint laughed softly. "severe? He's not that bad" He smiled. "Anything..I only really know that you're Ravenclaws prefect, Captain of the quidditch team, Headboy and a champion....and you apparently like books"

Thad nodded as Flint listed off what he knew. "Half Blood, I have a sister in second year, and my brother graduated the year before." He said, as he looked around the library. "Usually I'm accompanied by two loud Gryffindors that I met when I went to muggle primary school, Wes and David. I love books, and my favourite subject is transfiguration. I've already passed my apparition exam, and I'm going to try to become an animagus soon."

Flint blinked wide eyes. "That's awesome...I dont really need to become an animagus and I'm naturally good at transfiguration" He smiled. "Though, my potions need some work, I put too much effort into perfecting my patronus" Flint answered.

Thad shrugged modestly. "I don't need to, I just want to do it." Thad laughed softly. "My patronus is a cat."

Flint smiled. "That's cool though...Mines a little lame" He admitted sheepishly. 

Thad moved closer to Flint, prodding his side playfully. "You have to tell me now."

Flint giggled softly before mumbling quietly, a pink blush on his cheeks.

Thad pouted as Flint mumbled the words. "Flint." Thad whined, "You have to tell me now."

Flint sighed softly, speaking a little louder. "It's a hedgehog" He murmured

Thad beamed as he pressed a kiss to Flint's cheek. "That is adorable." He grinned. "Expecto Patronum." he whispered as a small silver cat erupted from his wand, and walked across the table.

Flint smiled softly, watching the cat before pulling out his own wand, mirroring Thad’s action as a small hedgehog rolling out of the silvery mist in a ball before standing up.

Thad 's patronus cat walked over to Flint and looked at him curiously. "That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Thad chuckled as he saw Flint's hedgehog. "Seriously."

Flint blinked down at the cat that stared back. "Thanks" He whispered, looking back at Thad as his patronus proceeded to tumble around the table.

Thad reached over and let his hand ghost over the silvery creature, whom arched into his touch. "When I pass my animagus exam, I'm going to be a cat." Thad said softly, "I'll be an awesome cat."

Flint smiled softly, watching the older boy. "I think you'd make a pretty good puppy actually" He hummed

Thad nodded, as he petted his cat patronus again. "My mother was surprised when I had a Cat patronus. Which will be my animagus form..."

Flint giggled. "My mom laughed when she saw mine, hers was a wolf"

Thad rubbed Flint's arm. "My mum's is a canary." Thad laughed.

Flint smiled brightly. "A canary? She's so lucky" He giggled. "I had a canary when I was younger but it died in my second year"

Thad rubbed Flint's arm again. "That sucks." Thad said softly. "Mum doesn't like it. James' is a horse, but I think it looks more like a donkey. So I just say his patronus is an ass."

Flint giggled softly, feeling Thads warm hand through the thin material of his hoodie. "My dad's a muggle, but pretty understanding about everything, though my step dad kind of sucks"

Thad leaned into Flint slowly. "What's he like?"

Flint shrugged slightly, letting his patronus fade. "He's kind of mean actually...He doesn't approve of magic at all"

Thad exhaled slowly. "What a douche." he commented, "My parent's are both half blood."

Flint nodded in reply. "You're lucky then...I cant really do anything while he's around and he doesn't really like my owl"

Thad patted Flint's hand in sympathy. "Poor Flint." he said softly. "When you go back home for the summer, I'll give you my mobile number. Muggle technology is amazing."

Flint smiled softly. "Thanks. At least he'll approve of that" He answered as Thad’s hand rested of top of his own, distracting him from saying much more.

Thad hummed in agreement as he ran his thumb over Flint's hand. "You're welcome." he said, "Your step dad is a dick."

Flint blushed slightly, a pale pink tinting his complexion. "He is...But I have to deal with him" He murmured as Thads fingers ghosted over his tattoo.

Thad leaned into Flint and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him."

Flint felt more heat rise to his cheeks. "Yeah...me too" He nodded. "But it's nothing I cant deal with" He waved off.

Thad grinned as he pulled away slightly to see if the younger boy would move into the space he'd left between them. "I'm just lucky I guess." Thad said, his deep voice vibrating Flint's body. "Even luckier that I now have a date for the Yule Ball."

Flint automatically shifted into the warm space between them. "I still can’t believe you asked me of all people" He commented softly.

Thad frowned softly. "Why's that?" Thad questioned.

Flint shrugged slightly. "Because I'm just me and you're you" He answered. "You could have anyone you want"

Thad chuckled softly, pressing his lips gently against Flint's. "And I wanted you."

Flint eyes widened slightly as Thads lips touched his own. "I um...guess you did" He murmured, slightly flustered.

Thad blushed softly as he pulled away. "Is this okay?"

Flint mouthed a "Yeah...It just surprised me" He answered.

Thad smiled softly, at Flint's response. "I can imagine I'm going to surprise you a lot."

#########################


End file.
